¿Preocupación o algo más?
by FloxTai
Summary: Arthur esta preocupado, no hay rastro de Alfred ¿Que pasa con él? ¿Arthur esta solamente preocupado? ¿O hay algo más?
1. Dudas y malos ratos

_Em... Hola .w. este es mi primer Fic uwu, Espero que sea de su agrado :D si no... no lo lean ewe, Bueno, dejaré de hablar y espero que lo disfruten! :3._

* * *

><p>''Ya van tres veces… ¿que pasa con él?... ¿Porqué es tan irresponsable?'. Esto era lo que pensaba Arthur al ver que Alfred ya había faltado por tercera vez a una reunión del G8. Estaba preocupado, pero no quiso admitirlo… Siempre peleaba con aquel Americano, y el hecho de mostrar preocupación por este, a más de alguno haría sospechar algo fuera de lo normal.<p>

-Tampoco vendrá esta vez~? –preguntó desinteresado cierto Francés, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-No creo aru. Ha faltado ya tres veces y no hay rastro de él aru.

-Alfred-kun esta desaparecido~ -Dijo Rusia con su sonrisa y tono de voz de siempre.

Estos comentarios solo hacían que Arthur se alterara cada vez más, no podía concentrase ni siquiera en la reunión, solo pensaba en Alfred… en qué le había ocurrido… por que había faltado ya tres veces…Y otra cosa sospechosa, era que Japón también había faltado,Italia y Alemania tampoco sabían nada de él, le restó importancia, solo le interesaba Alfred y solo Alfred...

Como era de costumbre, la reunión terminó y sin llegar a acuerdo alguno, los que estaban en la sala hace unos instantes, se retiraron vaciando esta.

Arthur fue el último en salir de aquella habitación, caminando a paso lento, con aún muchas dudas en su mente, si, el Americano no abandonaba su mente ni un segundo.

Con su mano en el mentón, vista baja y a paso lento, sin destino, pensaba.

¿Se habrá enfermado? ¿Habrá viajado a algún otro lado? ¿Estará bien?... –Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos luego de tropezar con Francis-

Tan pensativo Arthur… ¿En quien piensas~? –su rostro se vuelve algo pervertido-

Cállate. No pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo, así que, con permiso –sus primeros pasos fueron detenidos por que aquel Francés le impidió el paso-

Inglaterra… no seas tan gruñon~ -le guiña un ojo- Solo te estoy preguntando….

-Hace una mueca de desagrado cuando el Francés le guiña el ojo- No tiene que ver contigo, con permiso –logra por fin dejarlo atrás, para seguir hundido en sus pensamientos-

Innumerables veces llamó a Alfred a su télefono móvil, pero este nunca le respondió, dejó mensajes, sabiendo que Alfred no los revisaría… se le estaba acabando la paciencia, no toleraba no saber sobre aquel Rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, que en ningún momento dejaba la mente de Arthur, Si, parecía un psicópata, pero no podía evitarlo… Su Alfred no le contestaba ninguna llamada… y lo peor, lo tenia muy preocupado, sin rastro de el…

Decidió intentar una última vez, sacó su teléfono móvil que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, buscó en sus contactos hasta encontrar el número de Alfred, pero cuando lo encontró, titubeó… ¿No sería mucho acoso de su parte? Y si el rubio contestara, ¿Qué le diría?, Alfred, al ver todos esos mensajes, ¿Qué pensaría?...Guardó su teléfono móvil, esas preguntas lo atormentaron y le impidieron realizar la llamada, pero, como la preocupación era aun mayor, termino por sacar nuevamente su teléfono móvil y oprimió el botón para llamarlo… estaba realmente nervioso… no sabía que decirle con exactitud. Esos pensamientos se borraron por una voz que sonó al otro lado del Teléfono móvil…

-Halo… –responde un tanto nervioso una voz muy suave y relajada.

-Ah… Alfred… ¿Cómo estas? Me preguntaba si… -se queda en silencio.

Arthur reconoció esa voz, esta no pertenecía al Americano, si no más bien a…

-¿Japón?... –pregunta un tanto desorientado.

-Si… ¿S-sucede algo? ¿Esta todo bien, Inglaterra-san?

-Ah… no, no te preocupes –contestó algo nervioso- Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Alfred?

-No. No sé nada de él.

-Oh… ya veo… y por cierto… eh… -incómodo- ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono móvil? ¡N-no es que este preocupado!... Solo…

-A-ah… Etto… -se queda en silencio-

-…¿Japón? ... Eh bueno… colgaré… adios.

Esta conversación lo dejó con una sensación muy extraña y con aún más dudas… ¿Por qué Japón tenía el teléfono móvil de Alfred? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por aquel rubio? ¿Por qué Alfred no daba señal alguna de vida? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Realmente no lo entendía.

Ya la preocupación y deseos de verlo eran muchos, así que decidió ir a verlo a su propia casa.

Empacó ropa y fue a tomar un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos, no le importaba la hora en que llegaría, si llegaba en la noche y Alfred se encontraba durmiendo, entraría como fuese a su casa, y haría lo posible para despertarlo, pero solo quería verlo, saber como estaba, si se encontraba bien.

Pasaron las horas, el viaje se le hacía interminable, solo quería llegar de una buena vez y aclarar sus dudas.

Después de largas horas de viaje, por fin Arthur se encontraba ya en su destino, Estados Unidos.

No quería perder tiempo, así que tomo un taxi y se dirigió con rapidez a la casa de Alfred.

Se bajó de el taxi, le pagó al chofer, sacó su maleta, y quedó observando la casa del Norte Americano.

Se acercó a la puerta, observándola fijamente, no atreviéndose a tocar el timbre… Si, su miedo había vuelto otra vez.

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, había viajado para verlo, y no dejaría que esa oportunidad se arruinara, se armó de valor y se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

Pasaron diez segundos sin respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar nuevamente el timbre, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, le abrieron la puerta.

-Con la mirada hacia un lado, levemente avergonzado, y una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza- Ah… Hola Alfred… verás… estaba preocupado y… -decide mirarlo a los ojos, pero cuando desvía su mirada hacia aquellos, se queda en silencio, tratando de disimular su asombro, bajando lentamente su mano hasta que queda a la misma altura que la otra-

-Buenas noches Inglaterra-san…

-B-buenas noches… Japón…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... ¿les gustó? .w. si es asi... háganmelo saber por un review ^^<em>  
><em>Acepto cualquier tipo de review... pero... intenten no ser tan insesibles (?) soy una persona que facilmente se puede deprimir todo un día por leer un review con críticas que no sean constructivas uwu.<em>  
><em>Y disculpen lo de los celulares xD quizas no calce con la fecha en que se hicieron con el G8 pero... es la primera vez que escribo, si eliminara ese error, practicamente tendría que cambiar toda la trama de el fic xD<em>  
><em>Bueno, eso ;D la segunda parte la intentaré subirla de aquí a la próxima semana nwn<em>  
><em>Byee :3<em>


	2. La gran sorpresa

Aquí va el capitulo final ;D sin decir nada más, dejo de hablar para que lean -w-

* * *

><p>-Buenas noches Inglaterra-san…<p>

-Buenas noches Japón…

-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ehh… bueno… verás…¿Está Alfred en casa?...

-El acaba de salir, me pidió –me obligo- a cuidar su casa en su ausencia, ¿Quiere pasar Inglaterra-san? –ofrece amablemente el japonés-

-¡N-no! Gracias… tengo algunos asuntos que atender –Estaba dispuesto a retirarse, cuando algo hace que se detenga bruscamente- Cuando Alfred vuelva…

-Le diré que usted vino a verlo –asiente-

-No… no le digas nada. Buenas noches Japón.

-E-eh… claro… adios Inglaterra-san…

Realmente no entendía por que el Japonés estaba en su casa, ¿Por qué le pidió a él que cuidara su casa? Podría perfectamente habérselo pedido a él, a Arthur.

Realmente estaba muy molesto para pensar, el Americano solo le hizo preocuparse y perder el tiempo, toda su preocupación fue en vano, solo sirvió para encontrase con Japón en la casa de este.

Estaba molesto al punto de ya no querer saber nada de Alfred… Nada.

Tomó un vuelo de vuelta a Londres esa misma noche, solo quería regresar a casa y descansar, olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Arthur llegó a su casa cerca de la madrugada, por lo que solo llegó a dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban, ya que dentro de unas horas, tendría un evento importante.

Apenas se había acostado hace u rato, pero debía despertar y preparase, por que ese día era veinte y tres de abril, era el cumpleaños de Inglaterra, debía ver a su Reina y hacer las cosas típicas que se celebraban aquel día.

Decide levantarse de una buena vez, ducharse y arreglarse para salir a celebrar su cumpleaños junto a todos sus ciudadanos.

Paso la mayor parte de el día con su Reina, que disfrutaron de un almuerzo exquisito y muy lujoso. También disfrutó de los actos en Aragón, que se hacen todos los años, tradicionalmente en esa fecha.

Después de un largo día de celebraciones, volvió a su casa, algo cansado, ya que había sido un día muy ajetreado.

Apenas entró a su casa, se sentó en su sofá, suspirando y acomodándose bien en este.

Cuando de repente se oye el timbre.

Se sobresalto al oírlo, y empezaron las preguntas ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Y por qué a esta hora?... Seguramente era alguno de sus ciudadanos, pensó.

Cuando abre la puerta, no se imagina que la persona que vería parada en frente de el seria el que tanto dolor de cabeza, angustia y dudas le había provocado. Si. Era Alfred.

-A-alfred… -dice embobado-

-¡Arthur! ¡Happy Birthday! –dice, abrazándolo luego.

-¡E-eh! –No tiene tiempo de reaccionar, se sonroja un poco, pero se deja abrazar.

-Deja de abrazar al mayor- ¡Arthur! ¡Come with me! –dice entusiasmado, tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo, corriendo-

Ambos corrían tomados de la mano, Arthur estaba avergonzado, suerte tuvo que no corrieron demasiado.

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, acompañada de algunos juegos para los más pequeños, también con bancas y algunos arbustos y plantas verdes que adornaban la plaza, claro que no se distinguían bien, ya que estaba oscureciendo.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca que tenían más cerca.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, un silencio incómodo. Arthur intentaba buscar algún tema del cual poder conversar, mientras sentía una brisa helada chocando suavemente contra su piel. Cuando se había decidido a decir algo, el Americano lo interrumpió.

-Arthur, quería darte esto –dice sonriéndole, dejando a la vista un regalo.

-Lo mira extrañado- ¿P-para mi?... Thank you… -lo recibe en sus manos, aun extrañado, normalmente el Americano no se comportaba así con el-

Desenvuelve el regalo, y lo que ve son chocolates de alta calidad. Arthur no era un fanático del chocolate, pero el Americano escogió los que más le gustaban.

-Yo… -mira los chocolates y luego lo mira a él, sonriéndole paternalmente- Gracias Alfred…

-¡Hahaha! ¡sabía que te gustarían! –dice, guiñándole un ojo luego- ¡Oh! Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba… -De su chaqueta saca una rosa Tudor, dejándosela en frente de sus ojos-

Al ver la rosa frente a él, quedó en shock, simplemente no se lo esperaba, todo estaba pasando de una forma tan rápida y extraña.

Primero, se hacía el desaparecido, luego aparece justo en la fecha de su cumpleaños y como si nada, le regala chocolates y una Rosa Tudor… De verdad no comprendía el comportamiento del menor, pero de alguna extraña manera se sentía feliz…

-Alfred… ¿P-por qué haces todo esto? Digo… Te comportas de una manera muy diferente a la habitual… -desvía la mirada algo nervioso.

-Es que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y puesss… quería prepararte algo especial –termina de decir eso y sonríe.

-Ya veo –ríe- Muchas gracias Alfred… -dice mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hm… y te quiero dar… algo más –dice mirándolo de reojo.

¿Algo más? –ríe- Esta bien con todo esto, es suficiente, no tendrías por que darme otra cosa –dice humilde.

-¡C'mon Arthur! –dice reclamando infantil mientras le jalaba la ropa- Es el regalo más importante…

-Bien Alfred… -dice suspirando algo resignado-

-Pero… debes cerrar los ojos

-¿Eh? –dice suspirando, cerrándolos por completo- ¿Así esta bien?

-Si si…

El americano comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a sus labios, sin hacer ningún ruido, mirando fijamente los labios contrarios con deseo…

Todo iba perfecto, cuando de repente al inglés se le ocurre preguntar que por que tardaba tanto, sin dejar de decir ''Afred'' esperando una respuesta…

-Alfred, si no me dices que sucede, abriré mis ojos –dice con tono decidido-

El Americano solo guardó silencio, no iba a responder, quería que ese beso fuera perfecto.

Iba a besarlo cuando al Inglés se le ocurre abrir los ojos…

-Al…fred… -dice impactado mirando sus ojos azules-

Alfred solo se apresuró, coloco una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del ingles, para sujetarlo, y fue cuando sucedió. Lo besó.

Ambos labios se encontraban unidos, sintiendo la calidez del otro, unidos, sin querer separarse.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio de ojos azules, después de unos segundos, separó sus labios de los del rubio de ojos verdes, lenta y delicadamente, retirando también la mano que tenia en el cabello de este.

-Y bien… ¿Qué te pareció? –pregunta mirándolo de reojo, jugando con sus manos por los nervios hacia la respuesta que daría el otro.

Sin duda eso lo había dejado sorprendido, nunca se esperó recibir un beso del menor, pero no iba a negar que le había gustado.

-…-suelta una risita algo avergonzado- Idiota… aun tienes que aprender a besar –dice sonriendo algo arrogante-

-¿Eh~? Pero hice lo mejor que pude… -comenta algo triste y desanimado-

-Vamos, sé que puedes hacer más para besar que solo juntar los labios Alfred –suspira con una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios- Así se hace…

Y fue cuando lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con suavidad, con la diferencia de que ahora su lengua quería entrar a la boca del americano, delineo sus labios con su lengua, esta era su forma de pedir permiso, por que hasta para besar no se olvidaba de lo caballero.

Alfred abrió levemente su boca para dejar pasar la lengua que había pedido permiso y que tantas ganas tenía de entrar a su boca.

Una vez ahí, se dedicó a besarlo lento y gentil, pero apasionado, abriendo y cerrando su boca con lentitud, mientras ambas lenguas jugaban divertidas. claro que el americano lo hacía con un poco más de torpeza, el ingles ya era todo un experto, tomó casi al principio el control de ese beso apasionado…

Alfred aprovechó ese momento para acariciarle el cabello de forma lenta y relajada, mientras que la otra mano lo abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndolo más a el, mientras continuaban con el beso. Arthur no se quedó sin hacer nada, claro que no, lo abrazó por el cuello, acariciando con sus manos su cabello, luego bajando lentamente acariciando su cuello con la yema de sus dedos, bajando las manos por su tronco, llegando hasta su cintura, abrazándolo por ahí.

Después de un minuto, Arthur le dio una mordida al labio inferior de Alfred, separándose lentamente, mirándolo con sus ojos algo entrecerrados, dándose cuenta que había exagerado un poco, se supone que solo iba a explicarle como besar, desde el principio sabía que no iba con la intención de solo enseñarle, así que termino de separarse completamente de él, carraspeo y se acomodó en esa banca donde ambos estaban sentados.

-Y bueno… así es como se da un beso como corresponde Alfred –dice con sus ojos cerrados, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas e intentando mantenerse serio. Tenía ganas de mirarlo, pero la vergüenza le ganaba.

El americano por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decirle a Tahúr, el beso lo sorprendió bastante.

-… Ya lo sabía, es solo que no quise besarte con todo, te dejaría en desventaja –dice intentando defender su orgullo, pues no iba a quedar en ridículo frente al inglés.

-Si claro… -sonrie y suelta una risita leve, sabía que el americano por el hecho de ser joven y no tener tanta experiencia en estas cosas, era torpe para besar.

-Bueno… ese era mi último regalo- lo mira de reojo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos por que estaba algo nervioso, reconocía por dentro que el beso había sido genial, quería más de hecho, pero no le iba a decir eso a Arthur…

-Pues, me gustó bastante, aunque claro, te tuve que ayudar para que el regalo fuera aun mejor

Ríe al decir lo último, era imposible no ser arrogante si se trataba de Arthur, pero en fin, dejando todo eso de lado, agradecía que el menor se hubiese presentado en su cumpleaños, agradecía que le hubiese regalado esas cosas, y sobre todo, el beso… Lo había hecho pasar el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, se sentía feliz por que el menor fuera así con el… Después de pensar todo esto, se quedó mirándolo sonriendo tierno, casi paternal, viendo como el menor jugaba con sus dedos, y se quedó así, solo observándolo...

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó el menor haciendo un leve puchero-

-Alfred… -lo toma de ambas manos- Gracias por todo… -dice siendo sincero como nunca antes-

Alfred no puede evitar sonreir satisfecho al escuchar eso, había cumplido su misión, hacer que el Inglés pasara uno de sus mejores cumpleaños gracias a él.

-De nada, un hero siempre debe de hacer pasar buenos ratos –afirma muy seguro de si- Pero… uhm…

Ahí le pega una mirada de reojo, quería hablar sobre el beso pero algo se lo impedía.

-Sucede algo?

-Yo beso mejor que tú…

-Si si Alfred… -niega con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa-

-¡Puedo demostrártelo!

-Bien bien… como quieras…-lo mira desafiante- Pero te aseguro que no me superas…

-¡Ya verás que si! Como el hero que soy, demostraré que puedo superarte y así demostrarte que-

-Solo bésame bloody hell

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomarlo por la ropa y atraerlo hacia sí, juntando sus labios nuevamente, claro que esta vez, el hero debía demostrar que era mejor besador, cosa que Arthur nunca se iba a creer, el seguiría siendo el mejor besador de todos, y así iba a ser…

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿les gusto? si no, ¿para que leyeron? ¬w¬<p>

Se que esta maaaaaaaal~ u.u pero es la primera vez que escribo un fic, asi que espero que me entiendan uwu

Si les gusto dejen un reviwe, son siempre bien recibidos :D

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido, nos vemos, farewell~ ;D


End file.
